disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Powers
Agent Powers is a federal agent of US Government from Gravity Falls. He came to Gravity Falls, Oregon with his partner, Agent Trigger, to see what happens in the town. History In "Scary-oke", Agent Powers and his partner both arrive at the Mystery Shack to investigate reports of mysterious activity in Gravity Falls, and begin an inspection of the shack's gift shop. During their visit, Powers discloses to Dipper their ongoing investigation of a paranormal case that he suspects is deeply rooted with the town, which entices Dipper to help with their research. Powers gives him a business card that Stan quickly confiscates, eventually convincing the agents that the paranormal aspects of the town are mere legends to drum up business. Later that night, Dipper manages to steal the card from Stan, arranging to meet Powers and Trigger in the woods where he reveals to them Journal 3, but they were Unimpressed when they see things that looks like more Junk from The Mystery Shack, believing that Stan's was right About Dipper's overactive imagination & prepares to leave to do some paperwork. However, when Dipper was finding something to prove the Journal is real, a spell that he randomly picked from the journal, though the spell that brought a dead back to life which surprised the agents. Powers hit the Zombie with a rock, instead of one, a horde of zombies was brought back to life. and subsequently summons a zombie horde. After a Dipper asked if they can help, Powers explains to Dipper that they've been searching the Paranormal for years & but they've never seen anything like this before. He & Trigger were dragged off by the horde of zombies that. During the end credits, the agents emerge, having survived the encounter, and Powers states Gravity Falls is indeed the missing link in their paranormal case, prompting him to "bring in the big guns." Trigger knows that no one will believe them, so Powers decided that they'll make them believe them. He is seen again in "Sock Opera," hiding behind his playbill with his partner in the audience of Glove Story: A Sock Opera. In "Soos and the Real Girl," Powers briefly appears with Trigger walking on the second floor of the Gravity Falls Mall. Powers reappears walking between two booths at the Gravity Falls Swap Meet in "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." In "Society of the Blind Eye," he and his partner are seen during Soos and his friends' drive to the Gravity Falls Museum of History. In "The Love God," Powers is seen standing with Trigger at the Woodstick festival. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," he attends the Northwests' party with Trigger, where they go into a closet with to discuss the reading they got from Old Man McGucket. In "Not What He Seems," he assists in arresting Stan Pines, He explained to the Pines twins that Stan is hiding a Doomsday device & that they don't know their Uncles doings. He assigns Trigger to take the kids to Child Service so they can be safe, and he'll interrogate to Stan However, after a gravitational anomaly, Stan escapes, tricking Powers into thinking he's leaving town in a taxi. Powers leads his men in chasing after the taxi, leaving Stan free to return to the Mystery Shack. When the Portal was almost activated he was lifted into the air. In "A Tale of Two Stans," Powers, alongside Trigger and some federal agents, arrive at the destroyed mystery shack to resume the investigation just as Stan finishes telling his and Ford's backstory. However, just before they can go in and find out about the lab, a modified blast from the Memory Erasing Gun causes him and the rest of the agents to lose their memory of the events, and be driven off the case by Ford. Trivia *Agent Powers bears a strong resemblance to former FBI agent and Watergate conspirator G. Gordon Liddy, who was at one time notorious for his intense personality (he was a competitor on Fear Factor at the age of 75 and once ate a rat to demonstrate his strength of will). *His name and occupation may be a reference to the fictional spy character Austin Powers. *His and Trigger's name is a play on the term "power trigger". *He slightly resembles Ron Swanson, a character also played by Nick Offerman in Parks and Recreation. **Coincidentally, he works for the Federal Government, which Ron says he'd never do in the season 6 finale of Parks and Recreation (however, he does accept a job with the national parks service in the series finale). *Despite saying that he used Trigger as a human shield, in "Scary-oke", he and Trigger were grabbed by two pairs of zombies then dragged off screen. He could have meant after they were dragged off, however. *Many of the motives and mannerisms of Powers and Trigger are pulled directly from Agents J & K of the MIB franchise, including Powers' lack of a sense of humor.